


Hana's Spooctacular Extravaganza

by Le_mango



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fall events, Gen, Halloween, blood mention, some spooky stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_mango/pseuds/Le_mango
Summary: What better way to get in the Halloween mood then to do every fall event in one marathon? Hana has planned it all out to the minute, or at least most of the events...





	Hana's Spooctacular Extravaganza

     "Eight-thirty guy get ready to start."

     "I did not sign up for this."

     "Deal with it, and keep driving woman." Hana playfully tossed back fingers rapidly typing as she prepared to start steaming.

     "Woman? I will drive into traffic if you talk like that. Fareeha back me up."

     Fareeha was just busy rearranging their backpack of snacks and extra coats. "Noted."

     "Looks like Lucio is already at the first stop so we are all set to go. Going live in three, two, one." The light on the camera flicked green and Hana launched into full streamer mode.

     "As promised it's time for the haunted house stream of 2k87. We have three spots lined up for today in hopes of catching a real ghost. Time to introduce the squad. First me, yours truly and beloved, D.va.” She flashed a peace sign and stuck her tongue out. Then switched the camera to point to the front. Fareeha was already posing. “Here we have the oh so suave, sunglasses at night, none other than birb birb, everyone’s favorite comment troll, and adoptive mother of all.” Fareeha flashed a smile and shot a finger gun at the camera. Hana flipped the camera again. “Sorry ladies and gentlemen but she’s already taken. We are going meet Lucio soon, and I think he brought a few more bodies. So last but not least, the driver and voice of reason, team medic should one of us get bitten by a zombie,” she flipped back and said flatly, “Pure salt mom.”

     “Hey! I thought I was going to be which witch, this year.”

     “What’s the difference; you can still be a salty witch.” Fareeha chirped in.

     “Dammit.” Angela laughed. “I set myself up for that didn’t I?”

     “The comment section says yes. Now that the intros are done we can have a look at where we are going.” She pointed the camera outside to show open fields that were barely lit by the setting sun. “Our first stop is going to be the Dundie farms corn maze, and hay fort. Which is right arouuuuuund, this turn here.” They pulled into a gravel parking lot and were immediately met Lucio who leapt on the hood of the parked car and rolled off into the dirt.

     “Looks like we have our first case of insurance fraud for the day.”

     The all tumbled out of the car and gathered around Lucio who had one leg bent and an arm slung across his face. Angela picked up an arm and dropped it. “Well, he’s dead.”

     “Ahh, what a shame. A proper funeral is going to be too expensive.” Fareeha linked arms with Angela “Looks like you should back up the car and hit him again so we can dispose of the individual parts.”

     “Oh that’s not cool.” Lucio complained sitting back up.

     “It’s a miracle. Let’s go get some funnel cake.” Angela elbowed Fareeha. “Catch everyone at the entrance in twenty?”

     “No problem," Hana whispered into the camera. "They're probably leaving to make out in the bathroom."

     Lucio was already bouncing up and down with excitement. “Naw, they’re already in line for cake. You know you can’t separate Angela and cake. Also, HAY FORT! I think I lost Zen somewhere in there.”

     “The extra person you brought was Zen?!”

     “Yeah, he’s never been to one of these things before, so I brought him, so far he’s learned to play tag, and Marco Polo.”

     “Alright, you heard the man; we have a newcomer to the Halloween festivities. It’s also time to switch to the music broadcast mixed by Frogger Mc’boy himself. I’ll edit the maze and hay fort into a vlog by tomorrow and return to the live stream for the big haunted house. Peace out and Rock on.” She set the phone to a recording mode and placed in so it was just peeking out of her breast pocket, then took out a smaller bubble camera that floated just behind her.

     Within a few feet of the fort they could hear the mechanical laughter that could only be coming from Zenyatta himself. “Greetings my friends, I have met many much smaller friends here.” He motioned to a gathering of young children. “I’m excited to further play in the fields of corn. Or as the smaller ones have put it, time to get spoopy.” His orbs flared out emphasizing spoopy.

     “Woah, did those just float out too?” One of the mini minions muttered.

     “All is possible when you are one with the Iris.”

     “Can I have one?” A smaller girl said with her mouth dropping to her knees.

     “I suppose you can until I depart into the maze.” He passed one out to each of the four children who all pocked and pushed them around in the air.

     “Now I can find my other flashlight.”

     Zenyatta made a small humming sound before yelling as much as a monotone omnic. “I’m it!” The kids scattered.

     “Wait what was that?” Hana asked moments before he turned poking her forehead.

     “Now you are It. No tag backs.” He giggled and dove into a tunnel.

     Hana turned with murderous intent to face Lucio. “Oh hell no,” He turned and began hurdling hay bales to escape. She let out a war cry and began her heated pursuit.

 

     “Why does this have to be so disgusting in such a good way?” Angela pondered while slowly devouring the curly cake.  
  
     “That’s kinda what happens when you deep-fry something that was good to begin with. There’re some places you can get deep-fried butter.”  
  
     “I’m oddly tempted to find some...” They had settled on the top of the hay-fort looking over the maze. Which was oddly peaceful considering the handful of joyfully screaming children racing through it.  
  
     “Yet you couldn’t find a fork.”  
  
     “It’s Halloween, you’re supposed to eat like a monster.” They watched a familiar form race under them. “Was that Zenny?!”  
  
     “Yeah. He came with Lucio, have you not noticed the group of kids being followed by glowing orbs?”  
  
     “There was cake Fareeha, of course I wasn’t paying attention.”  
  
     “Hey, you sharing?” Hana’s head was poking out of a nearby tunnel. “Also cute hat Angela.” It was an orange beanie with a jack-o-lantern face sewn in, bright green bobble on top.  
  
     “Are you attempting to flatter your way to free food? Well it’s going to work.” Hana scrambled over and stole a healthy portion. “There’s what, five more minutes till we start?” Hana checked the timer on her watch and nodded. She had practically scheduled the entire night to fit all three events in. There was a screech from below.

     “They’re coming for me.” She swiftly hopped down the levels before disappearing again.

     A small head popped out of the tunnel Hana had just been through. “Did you see the pink girl here?” Fareeha pointed down and the little girl called directions out to her army and disappeared. 

     “Well, guess we should head down soon. Are you just going to finish that?” Angela asked. Fareeha glanced down at the empty tray, and quickly shot back up confusion clear on her face. Before she could question anything Angela grabbed her hand and licked the remaining powdered sugar from her fingertips.

     “Heeey, how do you know I wasn’t saving that for later.”

     Fareeha didn’t even react as Angela stole her arm in a lopsided hug. “Oh yeah, like you’ll just put some sugar dust in your pocket and pull it out later.”

     "It makes the lint extra tasty," Angela swore softly before letting out a small laugh.

     “You shouldn’t be allowed in public.”

     “Hmmmmm,” Fareeha freed her arm and stood on the lower bale. “You started this.” She quickly stood on her toes to kiss Angela, and hopped away before she could kiss back.

     “How old are you?” It was probably time to run through the maze anyways so going down and checking on Fareeha could happen along the way.

     Hana greeted the newly reformed group with an evil clasp of her hands. Which was a quite the contrast to the amount of hay stuck in her bun and every inch of her knit sweater. “So, I’m glad you could all make it here today,”

     “I drove you here.”

     Hana chose to ignore Angela's heckling. "We will now commence round one-point-five of three. If anyone becomes too scared or loses their way they will be punished and forced to participate anyway. We start in five, four,”

     “Oh boy I corn’t wait.” Fareeha chirped in.

     “I knew you were being too quiet, one.” The moved as an unimpressive heard into the dried stalks. After a few yards they reached the first fork, “I think we should let Zen take the lead since it’s his first time in a corn maze.” They wandered through the corn and small gust of wind caused the dead leaves to rattle and sway.

     “I always forget how places like this smell, like when I’m not here It’s hard to even imagine it. Almost like its incorncivable.” Every few paces there was another comment from Fareeha. “Really amaizeing how they grow these.” Eventually they returned to an intersection that seemed far too familiar.

     “Alright looks like we must turn to alternate guidance. Lucio, corn me.” There was a crack as he pulled a cob free from one of the stalks.

     “I’m pretty sure picking the corn is against the rules.”

     “There are no rules in war.” Hana reached out her hand and Lucio tossed the corn too her.

     “If I had stayed in the army I would have been promoted to a Kernel by know.” That remark even caused Angela to sigh in pain.

     “All hail the guidance corn, may it lead us forward in our endeavors.”  She spun the cob in the air and it dropped to the ground. The narrow end was pointing towards one of the paths they hadn’t traveled yet. “Guidance corn has chosen.”

     The continued down the corn chosen path as it meandered across the field. It finally neared a small barn and forked of again. With an ominous “Open and proceed if you dare.”  
  
     “I dare you to open it.” Lucio cat called Zen.  
  
     “I don’t see why not.” He reached out and wrapped both hands around the handle to slide the wide door over.  “They let children in here so it wouldn’t be,” he was cut off by a sudden loud engine rev and car head lights racing directly towards him. Zenyatta immediately backed away submerging himself in the corn stocks screaming.  
  
     Everyone else jumped at the sudden lights but were soon more distracted by laughing at Zen’s over the top retreat. “It’s not funny.” He pouted from behind a curtain of corn.  
  
     “Relax would you, it’s just two headlights on a pulley system. It’s actually a pretty good set up.” Hana noted.

     Angela tried coaxing him from the hiding spot. “There are plenty of silly things they put in here just to scare people, It’s all in good fun. Last year the entire maze was littered with scarecrows. We can just go around.”

     Zen eventually moved once he relaxed enough he even lifted his feet to float on. “There are somethings I still cannot quite understand about humans. Getting scared, for fun? It’s quite unusual.” Zen and Angela took lead of the group chatting away, while the rest were pelting each other with dried corn kernels. “Now, what then is this whole concept of ‘tricking or treating’?”

     “That’s easy. While the origins are unclear the most popular one was Celtic based where the two worlds would,” Angela was suddenly cut off as her leg hit air and she dropped into nothingness with a yelp.

     Zenyatta gasped as she plummeted. “Ahahahaha, I get it now!” Angela pouted and slowly stood up brushing all the dust from her jeans. The robots laughter was infectious.

     Hana giggled, “Ah man, Angela found the mattress.”

     Fareeha and Lucio were too busy running back and forth bouncing off the mattress to comment.

     “Come on guys it’s not funny. Guys!” Angela pleaded.

     “On our way to stop two and I got some hot chocolaty chocolate. Except for salty mom who got coffee, but hot chocolaty milk is better." Hana and Lucio sang from the back seat.

               “It’s because its past her bedtime and needs the coffee to remain in the human world of existence." Fareeha chimed in glancing up from the map on her phone.

     “Ahh, Fareeha you know me so well, leaving the human plain of existence and all.”

     “The whole floating and leaving thing is great and all, except when it’s your turn to do the dishes.” The sideways glance and smirk was enough to stop a certain heart.

     “Yeah, so ignore those guys. Just two dorks in a pod. Meanwhile the next stop is going to Shroots Haunted farm. With an average review of three and four-quarters of a star it's a family-owned favorite. Zen had to head back since he had some other commitments tonight, but it’s okay since he couldn’t have drunk any of the hot chocolate.”

     The second stop was just a few blocks away from the corn maze and within minutes they were getting their hands stamped and waiting to enter the dimly lit building. From the entrance they could faintly hear the haunting chimes and monster growls in the atmospheric soundtrack. “This entire house set up to imitate the old Disney ones since all of the ones that hadn’t been shut down were destroyed in the wars.” Fareeha narrated. “Most of the movies still exist, but I would say this is as close as we will ever get to the original haunted houses. There a little tacky but the old farts love it.”

     “I think you just called your dad an old fart,” Hana said.

     Fareeha grinned, “What a coincidence, he’s the one who recommended we come here.”

     The door opened abruptly and they were ushered in the dimly lit house by a hunched over figure with an old witches mask. “Come, come.” She pulled several groups inside. “Not you.” The women snarled at the next person in line She followed behind the group babbling nonsense.

     “A goblins goblet is great for guests,” the witch rasped. “But greedy grins gain no gold.” She cackled. “The next guests are in for a surprise; to pass a test one can’t believe their eyes. But in the end everyone dies.” She slammed a door trapping them in the next room a dim bulb hung from the ceiling the walls were covered in cartoonish pictures of people in Victorian clothing, all the proportions were more akin to an animal. The light flickered out leaving only a black light, the pictures were now illuminated with skeletons and bones of beasts. Doodles and other drawings trailed off the portraits and covered the floors and walls with phrases and chanting’s, a set of constellations spiraled across the roof.

     “Coooool,” Lucio whispered reverently as he inspected one of the pictures closer. The portly man’s image was still just visible but instead of a human structure, it was a small creature inside a robotic control unit. A tall woman with pointed ears and upturned nose had the skull of a bat, and her gown was now a set of folded wings. “Hey Hana, that one looks like you.” He pointed at a grotesque goblin head.

     “Oh snap you’re right, take a picture of me and my aunt.” She posed in front of the goblin.

     Angela paused inspecting the roof. “Hey Fareeha, most of these constellations are actually chemistry formulas."

     “Nerd.” Hana coughed. The bulb flickered back to life erasing all of the images on the wall. There was an ominous recorded voice that filled the room.

     “Forgive the poor lighting; it’s been ages since someone’s bothered to replace anything here. It seems most people don’t make it up the road before turning back, I’m sorry you’ve made it this far.” A door squealed open and to reveal a long hallway covered in even more pictures, most of them were crooked; a few had fallen to the ground. A long dripping arrow streaked the torn wallpaper. “Now that you’re here I suggest leaving quickly as possible, some have tried to mark a path through but. Never mind why I should tell you? You’ll find out soon enough. Creepy organ music began to fill the hall, the lights flickered along with the sound of lightning. At the end of the hallway a thin man with a white mask and old tux waited.

     He silently led them to a room full of giant pumpkins that conventionally sat three, but they were able to squish all four together. The silent butler pushed a safety bar down locking them in place. “I see you found our butler,” The recorded voice returned just as the pumpkin started moving, “Whatever you do don’t let him take you to the gardens.”

     “Garden goers will be sentenced to a life in the pumpkin terror car,” Hana whispered.

     The pumpkin jerked into motion along a narrow track. It continued down the hall and shuddered to a stop, it turned and they were sent falling backwards through a trap door. They were then bombarded with fog machines and animatronic puppets. A colorful graveyard was littered with oversized headstones and horrendous puns, two vultures drank from a bird bath while boney arms broke through the ground. The ride spun through different rooms of the mock mansion, ghosts were projected on to screens and the carriage would jolt in reaction to images reaching out to grab passengers.

      They were taken into a living room were a goblin burst from under one of the couch cushions, or at least that’s what was supposed to happen. Somehow the timing had gotten off so they arrived its was awkwardly retreating back into the cushions like some anti-social creature of the night. Angela burst out laughing at that as she seemed to relate to that on a deeper level. The pumpkin shifted through a few more rooms, like a haunted kitchen full of flying utensils, or even a glimpse at a hairy monster taking a shower while others pranced in the toilet. They spun into another hallway full of mirrors, a ghost with a top hat appeared over Lucio’s reflection. All too soon they were met with the white masked butler who lifted the safety bar and directed them out.

     “AGAIN!!!” Hana cried out. As soon as they made it through the exit and entered a small gift shop.

********

     “Do you think the waiver is really necessary, or just another scare tactic?” Angela questioned after turning the sheet of paper back to the pockmarked teen behind the desk.

     Hana watched the worker stare in awe at the signatures, and back at the group. They were probably going to pocket the forms as soon as the left. “I heard five people got sent to the hospital last year after going through this house.”

     “So your best idea is to do the exact same thing? Angela, verify this nonsense.” Lucio said.

     “Why would you assume I know about every ambulance and patient in the area.” He just shrugged in response. “There were only four.”

     “Yeesh. Hana you sure about this?”

     She grinned wickedly. “We do worse stuff than this every day. Besides, I've had a reservation for three years, how bad could it be if that many people are in line.” A door slammed open a few yards and a group of teens was thrown out. A few nervously laughed as one remained laying on the ground staring at the sky. Hana checked here watch silently counting down.

     “Did you really have to reserve the midnight run? Angela said uneasily.

     “The proper term is witching hour, and it is almost upon us.” Almost as soon as she finished the door in front of them squealed open to reveal a grimy elevator. “Ladies first.” She motioned to the small space.

     “You realize that’s everyone but Lucio?” Fareeha said.

     “That’s what I said, Lucio first.”

     He groaned before stepping onto the elevator, “If I die all of my belongings are willed to my Tamagotchi. Song gets nothing." He bounced up and down while everyone piled into the elevator, Angela leaned back to discover the walls were wet, she doubted it was water.

     “Ewwwww.” She gracefully dried her hands on the bottom of Fareeha’s jacket.

     “What was that?” She questioned turning around.

     “Nothing,” Angela shot up, “Just really wanted to touch your butt, that’s all.” She looked smugly at the dark patch on Fareeha’s backside.

     The elevator jumped up bringing them to the top of the house. The water running down the wall was puddling onto the floor. It stopped abruptly and let them out into an attic with a dull ding. “Ugh, it smells like rotten eggs.” Hana cringed. The small window looked out into a thunderstorm and courtyard.

     “It could be sulfur, to represent hell and stuff,” Fareeha mumbled.

     “Nope, it’s eggs,” Lucio said pointing to a corner with a dead hen sitting on a rotting nest. There was a scream from a lower level. “Let’s get out of here,” Lucio complained from behind his shirt sleeve. He tried to first door shaking the handle with no movement. “Looks like that one’s loc..”

     “Hello! Get me out of here. HELP!” The door shook and rattled as someone beat it from the other side. “You can’t leave me. Don’t leave me.” The voice was frantic. “You can’t leave me, I’ll kill you all!”

     Lucio backed away with wide eyes. “So let’s not go in there.”

     “No shit Sherlock,” Hana stated. "Well that just leaves the one with the creepy red pulsing lights and heartbeat noises. How bad could it be?”

     “Yeah,” Fareeha said with weak jazz hands. It was bad, they moved a hallway full of dolls with cracked faces and dark eyes. The red light would fade out and Angela swore she saw the heads move to follow the group. Life-sized stuffed animals had their stuffing spilling out, a spider scampered out of a puppet's mouth.

     “Play with me,” The jumped to see the giant mangled teddy bear stand and follow them. A missing hand reached out towards them showing exposed and sparking wires.

     “All in favor say, no,” Hana yelled. They all quickly backed away from teddy the animatronic death machine, into the next room.

     It was a cramped space that they had to shuffle sideways to even pass through. Paintings covered in vast land seemed to take up to much space as they jutted out a few inches from the wall. “Why can’t there just be a room where you have to give a speech to a thousand booing critics, that’s a common fear.” Angela mumbled.

     “Yeah, Hana would piss herself.” Lucio agreed.

     “Shut up,” Hana turned but ended up stumbling forward in the cramped corridor bouncing her forehead off the wall with a thud. “Mother fu,”

     “UUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH” A banshee scream was released as an actors head ripped through one of the paintings, just inches from everyone’s faces. The group's scream was almost an echo of the banshee's. 

     “Go, go, gogogogogoooo!” Angela pleaded since she was stuck in the back of the group. “There’s another one behind us.” Another wrenching screech tore through the air. To make things worse it was nearly impossible to run in the slim space. They piled into an open area and sat panting.

     The room they were now in was empty with a fog floating up to their knees. Water dripped from the ceiling causing the mist to swirl around. Hana panted. “Twenty dollars goes to whoever has the highest heart rate right now.” Angela subconsciously pulled Fareeha closer as a handy-dandy meat shield ™. There was a low and steady thumping sound that was slowly rising in volume.

     “Uhhm, do you hear disco?” The thumping increased to a steady boom chick, boom chick, boom chick, boom boom chick. A strobe light started flashing and a fan pushed the fog up into the air. More flashing lights joined the strobe in a vomit of color. A body rose out of the smoke then another, two people stepped out of the shadows on the walls. Soon the entire room was packed with a mosh pit of zombies.

_"Deadman, there’s no need to feel down,_

 

_I said dead man, go invade a small town,”_

     The song continued in an awful minor key and the group was beginning to get forced apart by the raving horde. The flashing lights and music was overpowering, the chemical smell of the fog wasn’t helping. Hana got pushed across the room and into one of the walls, Lucio and Angela were still stuck in the middle of the horde.

_“Cause its fun to eat bra-a-ains,_

_Cause its fun to eat bra-a-ains.”_

     Hana squinted through the fog trying to focus through the flashing lights. Each thud of the music was loud enough to shake to the wall she was leaning against. A zombie elbowed her in the hip. “Lucio!” She tried screaming over the music. “Exit, here!” He was still trying to move out of the crowd in the opposite direction. “HEY!” She shouted jumping up and down trying to grab any sort of attention. He finally turned, looking frantic. She tried her best version of sign language to get him to come in the right direction. Lucio finally got the message and painstakingly picked his way through the crowd to drag Angela to the exit with him.

     The minutes painfully dragged on as she waited for them to cross. They were finally able to force open the door and tumble into a room with open windows. They gagged and coughed trying to remove the chemical smoke from their lungs. “Why do people do this willingly?” Lucio groaned as he sprawled on the floor. 

     “Guys,” Angela said nervously. “Where’s Fareeha?”

     “What,” Lucio sat up looking at the barren room. “Oh shit, now Hana’s the tallest. We are SO dead.”

     “What does height have to do with anything?” Lucio shrugged.

     Hana went to check the door they just came through, it was locked and there was complete silence behind it. “Guess they don’t want us going backwards.” She muttered. “This is defiantly more then I was expecting, but the actors aren’t going to hurt us on purpose I guess we’ll just have to keep going forward.”

     “Sooner we get out of this trash house and back home the better.” Lucio agreed. “I bet Fareeha’s having a laugh and drinking margaritas with a vampire or something.”

     “Let’s keep going?” Hana asked. Angela shifted uncomfortably with her arms crossed in silent agreement. And so they moved, there was a stairwell full of spider webs they had to navigate, the thin fibers getting stuck on every surface. “If this messes up my camera lens I’m going to be pissed.” Hana sang.

     “I think I inhaled a web,” Lucio complained. It had been to quite since the race room, now the house was full of more practical gags, like blood dripping down walls and clown masks hanging on taxidermy. Then there was whispering, at first it seemed like the wind but soon words formed. Some were nonsense others were warnings from harsh voices. They grew louder and there was fog filling the room again. Hana felt something brush against her arm, she jumped to see the lifeless eyes of a manikin. In fact, the entire room was now full of manikins posing and staring into the distance. Whispering of a hundred voices in a room of lifeless figures, Hana felt the hair prickling up on every surface of her body.

     There was an abrupt thud and everyone jumped. “Sorry.” Angela whimpered, she had knocked over one of the figures.

     “It’s fine,” Hana replied she turned as another arm hit her shoulder. “Guys, stick together. The whispering is really starting to creep me out.”

     “Did you see that?!” Angela whispered harshly. “I swear something just moved.” They progressed in a huddle pushing across the dim room. The manikins were getting closer together making it impossible to move without hitting against them. “There it was again, something else is in here.”

     It was almost like a shadow darting back and forth behind the still forms. A bought of laughter broke through the whispering track. It was slightly off far too childish, and demonic. Then, a mechanical whirr. The row of manikins in the back of the room turned to face them. Then the next row moved, then the next even faster. Angela felt her heart pounding so hard it was becoming difficult. They tried to hurry but the manikins were now spinning and stopping erratically, arms swinging wildly and hitting them from every side. Whispering, whirring, the shadow darted across the corner of Angela's vision again, a childish laugh. Her breaths were picking up pace, as she tried to push the two younger participants to go faster. Pat, pat, whirr, a laugh. The plastic hands kept bouncing off her arms, something went across the back of her leg. “Guys, please go faster.” Angela pleaded. Whispering, whispering, pat, laugh, pat,

     Grab. She reacted on instinct. Something had clamped down on her shoulder. With a yelp Angela spun throwing her fist out wildly, it connected solidly with a crunch.

     “Hey Angela,” Fareeha had reached out, moments before. A flash as the blonde spun and a fist blasted directly into her face. She stumbled back as pain sparked through her entire skull.

     “I think I just recorded all of that,” Hana stated excitedly.

     “Oww,” Fareeha grunted as she sank to her knees, light flashing through her vision. There was a steady trickle of blood pouring from her nose. “Jeez, I forgot you have a ridiculous left hook.”

     Angela blinked trying to comprehend what just happened. “Wait, Fareeha did I,” she stammered still not connecting the dots. All of the manikins had stopped moving and a row of bright lights began flipping on. Angela glanced down at her throbbing hand and saw a bright streak of blood on one of the knuckles. She clasped both hands over her mouth and fell to the floor. “I, ah, sorry.”

     “Holy shit. That's a first." A techie dressed all in black hopped down from a booth above them. "Hey, reroute the next group; we have a problem in section B." He rattled off into his headset. "Umm, so usually its one of our actors that gets hit but, damn that was a good shot. Mind if I take a look?" Fareeha nodded and let him peel her hands away from her face, her entire chin was covered with blood. He hummed and pulled a little first aid kit from his dark backpack taking out wads of white cloth. “Yep, that’s broken. You’re probably going to want a doctor for this one.”

     “Don’t worry, the doctors the one that broke it,” Fareeha mumbled her voice was already rising in pitch as the swelling took over her sinuses. He blinked then turned to Angela was blushing and apologizing profusely. “No really, she is a doctor, and sort of married to me.”

     He turned again and grinned. “Wow. Okay, then.” He laughed. “I worked in some of the Japanese houses and even they weren’t this fun.” He finished cleaning up Fareeha’s face and had her hold a gauze pad under her nose. “You wanna take over? I need to clean up the blood on the floor before we can let more people through.” He held the little supply kit up to Angela, she bashfully accepted it. He disappeared back up the disguised ladder into the watch room.

     “Oh, my, god,” Hana said. “The comment section is going nuts right now.” She was scrolling rapidly through her phone.

     “You’re streaming right now?” Angela said.

     “Yeah, I’m only editing the other two places. This, this is golden.”

     Angela’s face was practically steaming at this point. “I can set it back now, or do you want to wait until the Ibuprofen kicks in?” She stammered trying to regain some sort of composure.

     “There’s too much pain to feel anything right now, so you can probably just reset it.”

     “Ohh isn’t that encouraging.” Hana and Lucio giggled behind them.

     “Guys, shut up,” Fareeha grunted at the peanut gallery. Angela took a deep breath trying to refocus before setting her thumbs on either side of Fareeha’s nose.

     “You can punch me any day if it means I can have a hot tech man getting all up in my face,” Hana stated as the left the small actor’s stairway. "I mean dark auburn hair and a perfectly trimmed beard, sign me up. He even speaks Japanese." She had been rambling about Jackson since they left his range of hearing. “Maybe we can find Lucio cute zombie too, but I’m first for nose breaking.”

     Fareeha finally cut her off. “Hana, no.”

     “But,”

     “No.”

     "Come on not everyone gets to have a cute doctor, you got to leave something behind for the peasants."

     “One more word and you’re sleeping on the porch.” Hana pouted. They were ushered out to their car a few employees still admiring the white lump of bandages in the middle of Fareeha’s face.

     “I’m sorry.” Angela apologized for the 89th time in the past twenty minutes.

     “Careful, you’re on the edge of turning full Canadian.”

********

     “Hana I thought we agreed on no recording in the living room,” Angela said hiding behind an enormous tray of cinnamon rolls.

     “I know, I know.” She defended still trying to work here way around the couch. “Some people think the whole nose thing was staged. I need proof. Fareeha how are you feeling since last night.”

     “Just dandy.” She wheezed. They were able to take off the bandages that morning to reveal two blossoming black eyes and a nose the size of Montana.

     “Also, show them the text you got this morning.”

     “Hana I don’t think that’s necessary,” Angela complained.

     Fareeha laughed and pulled out her phone. “Give me a second to find it. Ahem, from Mom. Good thing you two finally got in a fight. I always knew Angela would win and I can finally get my share of the betting pool." She paused to take a rattling breath. "You probably deserved it for being such a smartass. Hopefully her ring didn’t leave an imprint, or you might be getting second thoughts about giving it to her. Ha, ha.”

     Angela groaned and flopping onto the couch. “Just put your camera away already.”

     “I don’t think you have to worry about me. Lucio already made a remix of you punching her, and it’s already passed 20 million views.” Hana said before turning off the camera and walking away.

     “Noohoo.” Angela cried hiding her face in Fareeha’s side.

     "It was my mistake for getting too close to you in the creepy murder room. The remix was pretty good; it was just way past 20 million when I watched it."

     “Please, just kill me now.”

     “That seems highly impractical. If anything you punched my nose straighter since it didn’t get reset last time I broke it. And I wouldn’t get apology cinnamon rolls this early in the morning.” Angela looked like she was trying to melt through the cracks of the couch cushions. “I would say you can kiss it better, but that really hurts in this case.”

     Angela made another small crying sound. “Just stop talking.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I have an awful brain baby that escapes and turns into a 14-page monster. Zen actually ended up staying at the corn maze until it closed. He had to physically be pulled from the hay fort by the employees who just wanted to go home. I almost didn't finish in time to post this before Halloween so there may be typos in these waters. Anywho, hope you liked it. For every comment, this starving student can live on the fuel of pride for two more days without having to eat ramen again.


End file.
